In the school corridoor/Meeting James
This is how in the school corridoor and meeting James goes in Thomas' Human Adventure. Thomas walks through the school corridoor Matau T. Monkey: Thomas. Are you sure the Dazzling will protect my master? Thomas: Of course they will, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: mind I wonder what's in Ryan's bag. Thomas walks along, many students look and laugh at him Adagio Dazzle: What? Have they ever see the Dazzlings with a cyborg before? Ryan F-Freeman: Why are they laughing Thomas? Thomas: Maybe because that's what happens to Twilight when she came here. get dragged into a room by a boy who looks like James Crash Bandicoot:screams Sunset Shimmer! Thomas: This isn't Sunset, Crash. It's a boy. And he kind of looks like James. Ryan F-Freeman: James? You dragged us here? puts a Toby costume on Thomas Crash Bandicoot:a Toby costume off Thomas That won't work, James. James (EG): What? No one will recognise him if he wears it. Crash Bandicoot: That will make Timothy confused, James. Maybe Ryan will wear it. and his friends come in Crash Bandicoot: You wear it.a Toby costume on Ryan Toby (EG): Ya orange friend is right, James. That will make Timothy confused. Anyways, his throat There you are, Thomas. James (EG): So much for the disguise. Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, James. Maybe next time. Toby (EG): Sunset told us you were here. I've been lookin' all over for ya! X-PO: Toby's right. That's why the orange boy screams out Sunset's name. Thomas: X-PO? What are you doing here? X-PO: Optimus sent me. Crash Bandicoot: Hi, X-PO. I'm Crash. X-PO: My real name is Benny. Nice to meet you. Henry (EG): Me and Edward too. Adagio Dazzle: Hi, Henry. Who is James' girlfriend? Twilight Sparkle: The Rarity from this world. Charlie (EG): Wow! We are helping Thomas and Ryan win the Fall Formal. Oh, wait. That's not my line. throat Me three. Wow! Like your new look. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks.Applejack's voice Howdy, y'all. I'm Applejack. Human Applejack: laughs You're so funny, Ryan. Ya made me laugh. James (EG): Anyways, throat I do have an eye for these sorts of things. Not that you seem to care. Ryan F-Freeman: James. Thomas and I are running for prince of the Fall Formal. James (EG): I was talking to Charlie. Cody Fairbrother: Yes you were, James. Charlie (EG): Hey! Cody Fairbrother: Can't you and James be friends? Thomas: Just let them say the Human Mane 4's lines, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: Ok, Thomas. Let's hope they won't argue. Thomas: Why do you think he doesn't care? No, never mind. Why were you all looking for me? What's going on? Cody Fairbrother: I think they started to argue, Thomas. Thomas: Cody! Cody Fairbrother: Oh man. I put my foot in it. Didn't I? Thomas: Yeah. You did. Now let them say their lines. Cody Fairbrother: Ok.the green mist What is this? green mist disappears Cody Fairbrother: Where did it go? Thomas: Cody!! Cody Fairbrother: Sorry. I'm just wondering. Edward (EG): Oh, he hasn't seen it yet. Ryan F-Freeman: Seen what? Charlie (EG): Oh, it's really not that bad. nervously Cody Fairbrother: Where did the green cloud go, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. But let's just watch the video.out his IPhone and finds a video Cody Fairbrother: Ok, bro. video appears on his phone Ryan F-Freeman: No. That's not it. I'll change it. Sunset Shimmer: Ryan, you have to watch it first. Timothy: video Thomas and Ryan want to be ''your ''Fall Formal princes. What should it say about our school if we give someone like this... Ryan F-Freeman: Nope. That's not it. I'll change it.to a video of the Dazzlings absorbing negative energy into their pendants Sonata Dusk: Oops. Sorry. Cody Fairbrother: That last video. You never saw it. Sonata It's ok, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: I'll turn it back. back the last video Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe you should see the Video Sunset uploaded, Sonata. Thomas: It's almost finished Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I don't want to know, Thomas.to a video Sunset uploaded Sunset Shimmer: video Thomas and Ryan are two loyal friends. They help others when they are in need of help. If you have any interests in these two boys, please vote for them now. Thank you, Sunset Shimmer. Sonata Dusk: Wow! James (EG): That's good. Thomas: I need to ask you something guys. throat I don't understand. Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas is trying to fit in. Can you help us? look at each other James (EG): Ok, Ryan. I'll help. But first we have to do what our girlfriends did. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe we should find Gordon, James.the TARDIS appearing The 12th Doctor: Hello, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Doctor. The 12th Doctor: I heard that you and Thomas are running against Timothy at the Fall Formal. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes we are. You are here for help? nods Sonata Dusk: Oh my gosh! Aria. I think we got a Time Lord to help us. Aria Blaze: I can see that, sis. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Meg Griffin and Emmet will help us. Thomas: Anyways, throat STOP! All of you! chirping Thomas: I want to show you something. Ryan F-Freeman: What is it, Thomas? Thomas: You guys were friends once. Ryan F-Freeman: My friends and I were friends too. show them the yearbook they found Crash Bandicoot: See what Ryan and Thomas mean? Toby (EG): Yeah, Crash. Ya friends have a point. The Freshman Fair. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit:off-screen Is Ryan running for Fall Formal prince? Thomas: Huh? Who said that? Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: I did. I'm Oswald and I rule the Cartoon Wasteland or I use to. Mickey and I heard rumors of you and Ryan running for princes of the Fall Formal. smiles Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Oswald. My sister will love when you tell her about it. James (EG): You have a sister?! Cody Fairbrother: in Yes, James. Her name is Sari Sumdac. Toby (EG) Wow! Is she a human like my girlfriend, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: the back on his neck Not technically. Matau T. Monkey: Actually, Toby. Master Ryan's sister is a human from another school. shakes his head at Matau Matau T. Monkey: Sorry, Master Ryan. I don't want you to blow our cover. clears his throat Matau T. Monkey: I'll call Meg Griffin.out a Dalek Telephone Dalek Telephone voice: Calling... Meg Griffin!.... Ring Ring!.... Ring Ring!.... Is anybody there? comes in Matau T. Monkey: Wow! That was quick. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan